The long-term objective of this project is to develop a new and novel medical monitoring device aimed at benefiting a large class of diabetic individuals. The new device is being called an "Assisted Self- Management Monitor." There are many diseases, such as diabetes, which are considered "self-managed" diseases. With diabetes, it is expected that patients measure and monitor their own blood glucose levels, their own medication administration, and their own diet and exercise programs. When patients properly and actively manage their own disease, they will minimize the disease progression. Otherwise, the effects can be tragic in terms of disease progression and health care costs. Mismanaged diabetes will eventually put the patient at risk for coronary artery disease, stroke, kidney failure, blindness, and peripheral vascular disease. Furthermore, there is often a significant time lag between when a patient collects self-care information and when a medical staff is made aware of that information. The new device underdevelopment is designed to actually monitor and evaluate how well patients are self-managing their disease, and then provide feedback to the care staff and the patient when irregularities are detected. Initially, the system is intended to help diabetic patients living in an assisted living setting. The new device will automatically transfer a patient's glucose reading and medication usage information from his or her quarters to a central station. There, the information will be compared to a personal profile that has been developed for each individual patient. When something of concern is detected, the monitor will notify the care staff with an appropriate message on a computer screen. However, the resident will also be notified with a prerecorded voice message that pertains to the given condition.